A Timeless Skill
by F.M.Queen
Summary: One - Wyatt teaching Lucy to hotwire a car. Two - post 2x04, Rufus teaches Wyatt about girls. Kind of. Loving season 2 so much! Lyatt.
1. Chapter 1 - Car, How to hotwire

**A/N 1** : With only a few days to go before season 2, I've gotten way back into Timeless mood! Re-watched all the eps once myself and now making the family watch every night! It's just so much fun and every time I re-watch I see new things.

Something I've been thinking a lot about lately though is; how does the alternate timeline thing really work.

Amy's memories stayed with Lucy and the picture too, because Lucy came from another timeline. But what if Amy's dad had been Lucy's dad too and not the Rittenhouse dude? Or if Flynn had blown up Rittenhouse in 1x16, while her Rittenhouse dad was a baby at the time and had been born her mom might have died/ never been born. They would never have met.

Either way, Lucy wouldn't have been born, right? So when she returned to her new timeline would she have faded from existence (Back To The Future style)? Or blinked out as soon as her ancestor was killed or didn't meet her mom/dad?

Or would she still exist, thanks to coming from the alternate timeline, while the world she returned to had no record of her? I feel like because Amy's memories and her picture in the locket survived the time travel, maybe the time machine exists outside of time/space somehow?

Same with Wyatt - let's say him going back to save his wife had worked. The way I see it, Wyatt and Rufus would have returned no one would have remembered/known why Wyatt stole the time machine, right? He might not even have been part of the time team, right? Because he might have done things differently (focused less on work maybe if he and Jessica had gotten around to having that little boy Jess wanted or something). So he might not have been chosen to be on the team at all.

Technically he could have come back to a world where Lucy (and the rest of them) had no memory of ever meeting him, right? (Someone should write that fanfic!)

Or maybe the timeline is "locked" and the people who go back in time are always the same ones coming back. The universe just finds a reason for it to make sense for them to be there. Okay, that seems kind of far-fetched.

Also if they actually did manage to take down Rittenhouse - who financed the building of the time machine - wouldn't the time machine stop existing too? I mean, it would never have been built in the first place, right? Yet, if it didn't exist Flynn couldn't have gone after Rittenhouse and then they and the time machine would exist again. So we'd have some sort of time paradox, wouldn't we? Or maybe they'd just be stranded in the past once/ if Rittenhouse was completely wiped out? Unless the time machine is "outside" of time now, somehow.

I really like the idea of this.

Something kind of like it happens in "13 Monkey"'s right? (The TV show, not the old movie.) Isn't Cole special somehow, able to exist outside of time with the help of some weird injections? Or am I miss remembering that?

Maybe Jiya is like that now.

How interesting would it be for one of the team members to come back and no one remembers her/ him except for Jiya (and the rest of the time gang) and they have to somehow convince the whole Mason Industries/ Gang at the Bunker that the person really does exist and that they need to be allowed to go back again to try to fix things or something.

Or what if the team returned to a totally different world where The Bunker is just an old bunker and everything is like this big dystopian mess? They have to figure some way to charge the Lifeboat and figure out just how to fix the thing that they / Flynn (except he's in jail now, right?) did so they can come back to the 'normal' present!

Lots of potential for FFs with time travel in the mix that's for sure!

Anyone got any ideas, answers, theories or links for me to check out that might shed some light on these questions, I'd be really happy to hear/see/ read them.

 **A/N 2:** So I've never hotwired a car, but this is basically how the internet say you hotwire cars older than 2004. But I wouldn't suggest trying it at home!

 **A/N 3:** This can pretty much be set anywhere in season 1 and quite possibly start of season 2. It's really not connected to anyone specific episode, even though it does reference Wyatt hotwiring the car in 1x16.

* * *

 **A Timeless Skill**

* * *

"Okay. So what do you do first?" Wyatt asked and Lucy bit her lip, looking at the mess of wires they'd just exposed.

"Cut the power cables," she said. Which was the right answer? She just wasn't entirely sure which ones were the power. The red ones? The brown ones? She knew she was supposed to cut both the brown and red ones. One was power and one was the starter. Trouble was, the starter cables could really shock you, so you had to be careful.

"That's right," he promoted. "Which are generally the power?"

"The red ones," she decided. His smile let her knew she was correct.

"Okay." He nodded for her to go on.

She cut the red wires a little clumsily because she was wearing rubber gloves. When they'd decided she needed to know how to hotwire a car too - just in case - Wyatt had agreed to do it only if they took proper precautions. Which meant gloves so she wouldn't accidentally shock herself. Even if it was only 12 volts.

Once she'd cut the power cables, she got the pliers and stripped them. It was kind of tricky, even with the right tool. "Wyatt?"

"Yes," he said as she looked up at him.

"How do you do this without the tools?" she asked, feeling a little bad about the times she'd teased him about how fast he could hotwire a car. "How would I?"

"You get a knife and you cut the wires and then strip them very careful and make sure not to touch the metal on the knife," he said gently. "Then when you tie them together, you use some fabric or something to make sure you don't get shocked, okay?"

"It's only 12 volts," she said trying to make him smile again. But he didn't.

Even though he was being a really good and encouraging instructor, she could tell he didn't like teaching her this. She knew it wasn't because he didn't want her to know how to do it or doubted she could learn it. No, it was because the only reason she'd need this skill would be because he or Rufus weren't there to do it.

Which was a terrifying thought to her too.

"Okay," she nodded and focused back on the power cables. She wrapped them together and suddenly the lights and radio came on. "Did I do it?"

"Almost," he said and smiled again. "You got power but no ignition." She liked that smile just a tad too much. In fact, it was like an electric shock, possibly stronger than what the car could deliver. But in a good way.

"There is only one brown wire," she said, studying the cables. "There is supposed to be two."

They had said there would be two of them.

"This is an older car." He pointed. "In this case, you would cut the brown one and instead of touching it to the other brown one, you'd just touch it to the power cable for ignition. Don't strip it too much, you only need to touch it not attach it."

"I remember."

She swallowed and cut the brown one and peeled back some of the plastic. Then, more nervous and excited than the situation probably warranted, touched it to the twisted power cables.

The car started.

"I did it! I did it!" she for some reason that made perfect sense for the millisecond she thought about it, she reached over and hugged him.

"You did," he said, and for a second he tensed. Then, he wrapped his arms around her too.

Even though she knew she had to pull away, she really didn't want to. She wanted to keep hugging him, keep breathing in his scent, keep feeling safe the way she only did when she was close to him.

They pulled apart slowly but only a little. He kept his hand on her back, his thumb moving in a little circle. She was still close enough to be able to see the little grey flecks in his blue eyes.

"Lucy," he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back. Even though they were alone in the garage.

His eyes went to her lips, then suddenly they were kissing.

After she could never be sure who had made the first move to close the gap between their lips. Him? Her? Both of them at the exact same moment? However, it happened didn't matter.

All that mattered was kissing and being kissed by Wyatt. The feelings she'd never felt before, never let herself feel, suddenly exploding inside of her. Terrifying yet wonderful questions swirled around in her head as he pulled her closer.

What did this mean? For her? For them? What was this overpower feeling? Was it that magical hit by lighting love Wyatt had spoken off when they were with Bonnie & Clyde? How would this affect the team? Their work? How did know just how she liked to be kissed? Was he as terrified as her?

"Lucy," he said softly as he pulled away from the kiss.

She was too dazed to answer him so just stared at him.

"Stop thinking." He cupped her cheek with one of his hands. "Trust me and let go."

She nodded and when he kissed her again - for the first time maybe ever -she stopped thinking and just let herself feel.

* * *

If you liked it, please tell me. I might consider making this into a series (like Wyatt teaching Lucy stuff she might need to know just in case. Like shooting or making a fire or whatever.) Or if you just want to tell me how awesome you think Timeless (and your favorite Wyatt/ Lucy moment) is that would be totally cool too! I'm so excited for season 2 and Lyatt / Wucy stuff! And just general Timeless awesomeness!


	2. Chapter 2 -That's Gonna Suck For You

So obviously 2x04 spoilers.

* * *

 **A/N** : SERIOUSLY Wyatt? You brought your dead (almost ex-) wife who mysteriously came back to life to the Bunker where you live with all your co-workers and the girls you just got together with (and have been kind of falling for since you 'ma'am'ed her for the first time)? That seemed like a GOOD PLAN to you?

 **A/N2:** Lucy's "I'd rather hang" line was so awesome! Also, Rufus being all "necks all snap the same" was great too. Basically, the gang needs to spend more time in jails some of the best stuff are said there!

 **A/N3:** Also, been re-watching last week's ep. And between clips on youtube I got a commercial for pregnancy tests which made me think - did they have condoms in 1941? Or was Lyatt prepared enough to bring one of those along from the present? Or could pregnancy test commercial mean possible Time Team Baby? I don't seriously believe it (and it doesn't really fit with the show), but it would make for a super twist (or fun fanfic!)

 **A/N4:** Is it weird that I'm kind of starting to like Emma? Carol is just _baah_ _whatever_ and so is the Rittenhouse granddad. But Emma is like sassy and totally unapologetically evil! You gotta love that!

* * *

This is not quite Rufus teaching Wyatt anything, more like pointing out some things that might count as a lesson. Only it's kind of too late to learn it at this point...

* * *

 **That's Gonna Suck For You**

* * *

Due to having a bit of a hard time with the whole 'my girlfriend has been having visions of my future' thing, he'd been a bit distracted. But the whole Jessica At The Bunker was kind of hard to ignore. As was the shit storm Wyatt was sure to find himself in somehow due to it all. Which his friend seemed weirdly obvious too or at least seemed not to have thought about.

Which Rufus kind of got. Because if Jiya died and then came back to life years later he'd be kind of dazed and probably not think all that much about the consequences. Seriously, the woman had been dead for six years and now she was back? That was bound to throw anyone off.

"Hey man," Rufus said, sitting down next to Wyatt who was on one of the sofas in the common room area, staring into space.

"Hey," Wyatt said, barely seeming to notice him.

"So," Rufus said, "Jessica."

"Yeah."

"Here," Rufus continued when Wyatt didn't respond or add anything else. "With all of us." With Lucy. "That seemed like the right play to you?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I guess. I wasn't thinking...she had divorce papers and I just needed her to-"

"Divorce papers?" Rufus asked, surprised. From the way Wyatt had talked about Jessica he kind of thought that newly alive (or well, actually alive for six years) Jessica would have been more likely to present Wyatt with a parcel of kids rather than divorce papers.

"Apparently I'm not a very good husband," Wyatt said humorlessly. "Or I wasn't?"

"Did you, you know?" Rufus said, nodding towards where the sleeping quarters (and currently Lucy, recovering from her injury in Salem) were. "Tell her about..."

"No," Wyatt said, standing up. "I mean, she was dead. It wasn't..."

"And you think we're all going to live here together without her noticing..." That you're in love with some else? Wyatt gave him a look. "I'm just saying-"

"Lucy said it was-"

"Of course she did," Rufus said, standing too. "But...okay, so when I was in junior high I had my first girlfriend. I also had a best friend, Anna. Who was a girl. And so when I show up to school with my girlfriend and Anna didn't like her one bit. I ask my girlfriend why? Why can't you be friends, I like you both, why can't you like each other? She says, "we just don't know each other" and that makes sense to me. So I made sure we were all in the same group for the next big project we had."

"Okay?" Wyatt said, frowning. "Are you saying Lucy and Jessica need to get to know one another?"

"No," Rufus said, shaking his head emphatically. "Because at the end of that project I didn't have a best friend or a girlfriend. They both hated me for some reason."

"Alright?" Wyatt said, running his hand through his hair. "But this isn't junior high. And they don't need to work together on anything."

Rufus shook his head again. "Don't you see? By bringing her to the Bunker you already forced them together. Chances are they'll either kill each other or you. Both of those are going to suck for you."

"Rufus we're not kids," Wyatt protested.

"No," he agreed. "We're worse. We're nerds trying to save the world."

That got a weak smile out of Wyatt. "So?"

"So what?" Rufus said, looking at Wyatt, seeing the pain in his eyes. This must all be hell for him. Moving on with Lucy finally only to have Jessica back but not really (if the divorce thing was for reals) and kind of having to deal with breaking Lucy's heart at the same time. Like they hadn't dealt with enough terrible things for one year with everything that had gone down at Mason Industries, with Lucy being gone and Rittenhouse now plotting to take over the world.

"What do I do?"

Rufus thought about that. But there wasn't really anything to do. Jessica was here. He'd made the decision to bring her here. Now Wyatt and the rest of them would have to deal with the consequences of it, one way or another. "Nothing. You already made your choice. Time will tell if it was the right one."

"Time," Wyatt said, smiling humorlessly sitting back down. "Time."

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
